Storytime
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Kaidoh tells a story to a group of kids during after-school care. Warning: Yaoi/shounen-ai. Pairing: KaidohxMomo A/N: Written during an in-class essay, so very very random... Probably OOC as well.


Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, although I really wish I did… *cries*

A/N: Kaidoh is a volunteer at an after school care. And… he and Momo have been dating for a bit. This is a rather weird story, and extremely random. I was writing an in-class essay for Socials, and I was a bit stuck. While waiting for inspiration, I wrote this strange fanfiction. I finished both the essay and the fanfiction during that class. I think I failed the essay, but I like the fanfic xD

A/N 2: I got my essay back, I got 5.5/6!!! ^^ So my essay didn't fail... although this story seems to, considering the number of reviews T.T

Storytime

"Hey, kids, it's story time!" Kaidoh let out a slightly terrifying smile as he watched all his charges converge on him. Despite his scary looks, the kids had accepted him completely from the first day. They had no prejudices according to looks. As they all sat down, staring intently at him, Kaidoh felt himself grin happily. These were people that liked him for who he was. Then, coughing slightly, he wiped the grin of his face. He had an image to uphold. His smile replaced by his customary glare, Kaidoh waited for silence and began to speak.

"Now, this is a true story, ok?" The kids slowly settled down, making themselves comfortable as Kaidoh continued. "One day, a snake and a dog met each other. The snake was very scary looking, but he was actually quite harmless. The dog looked kind of stupid sometimes, but was very caring and sometimes could be very clever."

"On this day, the snake and the dog ran into each other on the road. The snake had been slithering along, minding his own business, when the dog stepped right on top of him! The snake was very mad, and said, 'Hey, watch where you're stepping!' However, the dog also had a temper. It yelled back, 'Oh yeah? Well it was your fault for being there when I stepped down!' The two began to fight."

"It started to grow dark, and still the two animals would not stop fighting. When the stars came out, they finally decided to go home, but both were still mad at each other."

"For many days after that, the two animals started meeting each other more and more. Often, when the dog went to the river to get a drink, and the snake would suddenly startle him. Or, maybe the snake would be in the middle of eating his meal, and the dog would come along and steal a bite. They argued more and more, starting to see each other every day."

"Soon, however, both animals forgot why they had first gotten mad at each other. The dog said to the snake one day, 'Why do we always fight? Over such unimportant things, too…' and the snake replied, 'I'm not sure, actually. I don't remember what we were first fighting about…' They realized how stupid they had been, and became friends."

"But, they were still a bit scared of each other, and weren't very good friends. They still fought sometimes- they were too used to it. The dog was scared of the snake, because he was scared that the snake was poisonous, and might hurt him. The snake was also a bit wary of the dog, because some dogs eat snakes, so it was always cautious."

Despite this, both creatures discovered that they enjoyed spending time with each other, and wanted to spend even more time with each other.

"One day, the two met on the same road where they had first met. The snake was very nervous, because he had something to tell the dog. He didn't know that the dog was also very nervous. They stood in the middle of the road, not moving, not speaking, each waiting for the other to start."

Kaidoh's eyes stared into the distance, seeing an image from his memory. Forgetting that he was telling a story to the kids, he spoke as if in a trance. "I spoke first. I told Momo that I wanted something more than just friendship, that I'd always fought with him because I'd only wanted a reason to see him every day. He stared at me in shock, and I thought that he would run away from me in disgust, and I'd never see him again. But, instead, he started laughing. He told me that he'd been feeling the same way, and that he'd wanted to tell me today, but he was also really nervous about saying it. He said he was glad I'd spoken up first. I was just overjoyed that he felt the same way. Of course, both of us were really happy about the entire situation..." Kaidoh grinned as he remembered how Momo, in his excitement, had jumped his bones soon afterwards.

Suddenly, he realized that several parents were waiting at the door of the classroom, chatting amongst themselves. Returning to the present, Kaidoh said briskly, "Ok everyone, your parents are here now. I'll let them in, and make sure that your mom or dad is here before you leave, ok?" The kids chorused, "Ok!" and wandered off to see their parents or await their arrival. Kaidoh leaned back in his chair, and smiled again as he allowed himself to remember that fateful day when he'd talked to Momo. He had been very happy that day, delighted to find that his love was mutual, and he and Momo had been together ever since.

Jolting out of his reverie, Kaidoh looked up to realize all the kids had gone home. Standing at the door was a lone figure. When had he appeared? Had he heard the story? Kaidoh groaned when Momo, purple eyes flashing, said, "So, I'm a dog, huh?" Hissing in annoyance, Kaidoh got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Well," he drawled, "Isn't that how we always end up doing it?" Momo winced at the blatant innuendo. "Ok, ok, I got it. Don't rub it in. But you didn't have to call me stupid. And like hell I was scared of you. If anything, you were scared of me!" Kaidoh rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You were scared of me, and you know it!" Momo opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I'm not arguing with you again. I know your tricks." "Darn. And I was so looking forwards to guilting you into sex again." Grinning, Kaidoh pushed himself out of the chair, and walked towards his boyfriend. Softly, he said, "You know, I'm really glad that we met." Momo smiled gently. "So am I, Kaoru. So am I."

A/N 3: Yeah, hope it was ok! I'm still really surprised I passed that Socials essay, considering I bsed my way through the entire thing... *coffs... anyways, R&R please! I'm begging you! Even flames are accepted! Just tell me what you think! *Is extremely, extremely desperate...*


End file.
